


Dramatic Stiles is Dramatic

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [42]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Dramatic Stiles, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Drabble based off the words extreme, kitchen, night





	Dramatic Stiles is Dramatic

**Author's Note:**

> Time for my usual spiel!
> 
> This is my drabble for the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge, which I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles). Three days a week we post three words, and then you use those words to write a drabble.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/172525494134/todays-words-for-the-sterekdrabbles-challenge)

“I am going to shove this stupid phone down into the garbage disposal, then I’m going to laugh as it gets shredded. It will probably ruin the disposal, but it will be so worth it.”

Derek blinked. “Well. That seems a bit extreme.”

Stiles sighed and kicked at Derek’s feet under the kitchen table. Derek snorted and gave a kick back, and Stiles’ face broke out in a grin.

“Come on, Stiles. You’ve been fighting with your phone all night. Put it down. Let’s go cuddle on the couch until we fall asleep.”

Stiles’ grin turned into a soft smile.


End file.
